


【JayTim】We’ve Got Each Other

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Civilian Jason Todd, Flirting, Getting Together, Jason Todd Whump, JayTim Week 2021, M/M, Secret Identity, Tim Drake Whump, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim以為自己會在這次任務中死去，但是他沒有死去。Tim thought he would be dead in this rescue mission, but he didn’t.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	【JayTim】We’ve Got Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ JayTim Week 2021 Day 3 - Free Day (自選題目為普通市民J x 紅羅賓T )
> 
> ＊ 感覺要是一方是普通人的話，大部分都是Tim是普通人，所以想來個特別一點的！
> 
> ＊ 本來當時想在今天自選日寫Caroline AU，結果之前聽了American Cliché之後，就寫了（遲到的）情人節賀文hhhh

Tim Drake知道這次他應該命不久已，可是能在死之前可以把火勢猛烈的大樓中的人都救出來，似乎已經足夠了。在墜樓的時候，Tim迷迷糊糊地想到，希望家族裡的其他成員會為他感到驕傲。他要墜到地面時，疲憊和衝擊使他闔上雙眼，失去意識。

他沒有預計到自己還能睜看眼睛，然後看見一個魁梧的男人正背對自己，看來他是被人帶走了。只是這個男人是好，還是壞，是想從他身上得到甚麼嗎？Tim小心地坐起來，低頭看見自己身上的制服已經被換成普通的T恤和長褲，傷口也被包紮好，自己也沒有被綁起來，目前種種跡象看來對方似乎是個好人。Tim突然撫上自己的臉，在發現自己的眼罩還在的時候，才舒出一口氣。

但是Tim仍然不能掉以輕心，他現在有兩個選擇，一是直接從窗外離開，二是測試一下這個男人的可信度。正當Tim還在思考的時候，那個男人已經轉過身，看向了他。Tim下意識地隨手拿起了還在附近的長棍，大步跑到男人面前，將比他強壯得多的男人推到牆壁上。

「Wao Wao Wao, easy. 很高興你如此有活力，小紅鳥。」男人絲毫不認為Tim能給他造成甚麼威脅，從容不迫地勾起嘴角。Tim可以藉著月光看見男人棱角分明的臉，那雙湖水綠的眼眸充滿玩味地看向他，薄唇揚起的角度讓Tim有點心動，但他沒有讓此影響自己的判斷。Tim瞇起眼睛，用長棍抵在男人的脖子上︰「你是誰？想要甚麼？」

男人仍然沒有因為Tim的反應而感到不安，還是那副玩世不恭的表情，不過他並沒有迴避男生的問題︰「Jason Peter Todd，只是一個在犯罪巷附近的車行老闆，滿意嗎？」Tim快速地瞥向房間裡的環境，確實有居住的感覺，而非安全屋或是基地之類的地方。Jason Peter Todd，他記下這個名字了，當他回到自己的安全屋時，會好好地調查一下這個男人的背景。

「你沒有把我的眼罩拿下來？」Tim稍後放鬆了抵在Jason脖子上的力度，選擇相信他的說話。「不，我沒有。雖說我很想看看眼罩下的漂亮臉蛋，但我不想看見美人生氣，所以我沒有這樣做。」聽完他的說話後，Tim只是點點頭，放下了長棍。隔了數秒後，他才意識到Jason的說話語氣不太對勁。「你是在和我調情，或是說你本來就這樣說話？」Tim皺起眉頭說，有人會和Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne調情，但沒有人會跟紅羅賓調情。

Jason的笑意只是變得更深，雙手插進褲袋裡，饒有趣味地說︰「你可以自己發掘一下。」這絕對是在跟他調情。Tim眼罩下的眼眸給Jason翻了個白眼，把制服和武器拿到手中，拋下一句︰「謝謝你，我走了。」在Tim於大廈間滑翔的時候，他突然覺得剛才自己就像是落荒而逃。不，他絕對不是落荒而逃。

當Tim回到安全屋的時候，他第一時間便調查Jason的事情。男人有所有有效的身份證明，亦有他入讀學校的記錄，沒有任何犯罪記錄。就如同他所說一樣，他現在確實有一家車行。大概是因為他從小在犯罪巷長大，所以對於處理傷口也算是有一手。

他本以為他和Jason的交集只有這個晚上，可後來發現並不如他所想。後來在犯罪巷打擊罪案時，Tim又一次看到了Jason的身影。那個時候他在調查人口販賣的事情，沒料到被他們發現。不是說他無法對付他們，只是當他一個人在面對將近二十個訓練有素的保鑣時，確實有點吃力。現在還有五六個人在倉庫中尋找他的身影，Tim的腹部中了一槍，大腿也被刀劃出一道傷痕。

男生捂著肚皮上的傷口，失血量比他想像中的要多，眼前開始失焦，可是他還不能倒下，至少得離開這片區域。當他在快速思考自己的去向時，他聽見附近傳來電流的聲音，緊接著是身體倒下的聲音。Tim馬上警戒地看著周遭的環境，不知到底來的人是好還是壞。直到他看著一個人影自拐角處走過來，才看見出現的人是Jason。

「你在這裡幹甚麼，車行老闆？」Jason舉起身中的電擊槍，讓Tim可以看見手中的武器。「來看一下是否有人需要幫助。」在看到Tim的制服上不斷滲出血液時，Jason瞬間便收起揚著的笑容，鎖緊眉頭。「Shit，你受傷了。」Tim白了他一眼︰「你有優秀的洞察力，感謝你的提醒。」Jason大步走到Tim的身前，蹲下便把手放到Tim的膝蓋下，一把用力便把男生公主抱在懷中。

沒料到他會有此舉的Tim嚇了一跳，想要掙扎卻又扯動到腹部的傷口，吃痛地暗哼一聲。「別動，我帶你去治療。」Jason低沉的聲音莫名地安撫了Tim的情緒，他無意識地把腦袋靠到Jason的皮衣上，嗅到煙草和機油混合的味道。這原應讓人感到不適，卻在此刻令Tim感到安心。朦朦朧朧間，Tim在溫熱的體溫包圍下，墜入黑暗之中。

「為甚麼你會在那裡？」Tim恢復意識便蹦出這句話，Jason會在犯罪現場出現並不可能是巧合，難道他是在現場做不正當勾當嗎？Tim的喉嚨乾涸得發痛，Jason給他遞了一杯水，他卻遲遲不接過。Jason挑起眉角看著坐在床上的男生，似乎也料到他為何不喝的原因，於是Jason把杯子放在嘴邊，喝了兩口，在開口解釋同時證明自己把水喝完︰「不是所有人都是以義警身份保護他人。」

在看到Jason的行為之後，Tim才接過對方手中的杯子，大口地喝下清涼的水，等待男人繼續解釋下去。「在車行裡總會聽見不同人的對話，久而久之很容易接收到不同信息，我只是盡能力幫助犯罪巷內的普通人而已。」Jason正給他認真地解釋自己會出現的原因，不希望自己會被Tim誤會。本來Jason以為自己需要更多時間解釋，可是Tim只是和他道謝，不知是為了幫助他，或是幫助Gotham市民這點。

Tim有調查過Jason的身世，他知道男人在犯罪巷中體會過甚麼絕望的感覺，大概也可以理解為何對方想要協助別人。畢竟就算是義警，也不代表他們可以保護所有市民，他們總得互相幫助。「我知道你想要幫忙，可是這太危險，別陷進去。」Tim搓揉眉心，就算Jason的體格比常人強壯，也不代表他真的可以在適當的機脫身而出，男生並不希望看見任何人因為逞英雄而受傷。

「看來你比我更需要這句話，至少這兩次都是我把你救出來的，鳥寶寶。」Jason輕彈一下Tim的額頭，明明語氣譏笑，卻漾起一個與之不相襯的擔心笑容。「我可以照顧自己。」Tim反對地說，不過這話總感覺似乎不太有說服力。「對，你說得對。」Jason敷衍的回應讓Tim嘖之以鼻，男人也毫不在意地笑說︰「在這休息一個晚上吧，我不會掀開你的眼罩。」

Tim朝Jason點點頭，想動身走到客廳裡，睡在沙發上的時候，男人把他按回到床上。「傷者睡這裡。」Jason堅定地說，然而Tim還是不理會他，徑自甩開他的手走到沙發上躺下來。「我是傷者，我選擇自己睡哪。」男人無可奈何地看著Tim，把被子蓋在對方的身上。然後在沙發旁的地毯上鋪上一層被子，便躺在上面準備睡覺。

「你不需要睡在這裡。」Tim看著已經閉上眼睛的Jason，不惑地說。Jason仍舊沒有睜開眼睛，但側躺面向Tim開口說話︰「我是屋主，我選擇自己睡哪。」Tim嘆了口氣，輕聲地說了句︰「晚安，Jason。」聽到Jason說了聲晚安後，Tim便把自己縮在被窩裡睡覺，聞到和Jason皮衣相同的味道後，很快便睡著了。

直至Jason第三次在犯罪巷把受傷的Tim帶回家之後，他乾脆和Tim說以後要線索或是資料的話，直接讓他去收集就好。Tim即時反對，認為自己不應把平民帶到打擊罪犯的事情之中，但是Jason一邊給他包紮傷口一邊說︰「就算沒有你，我也會在暗地裡解決這些事情。把這當成是合作吧，小紅鳥。」Tim仍然不同意地反駁他的話︰「如果讓別人知道你和紅羅賓有關係，這對你來說太危險。」

「那每次我去把受傷的你撿回來就沒有危險了嗎？」Jason給他翻了個白眼，穩定地用夾子把男生小腿上的彈片夾出來，Tim早就習慣這種痛楚，但仍然抽了口氣。他呼了一口氣又繼續說︰「你說得對，我們不應該再見面了。」聽到他的話，Jason終於放下手中的用具，認真地看向男生。「別誤解我的意思，我不可能讓你自己一個人在犯罪巷裡。」

這和你有甚麼關係？這是Tim的第一個念頭，可是Tim並不愚蠢，他當然知道為何Jason會一直看顧著他。他並沒有把這想法說出口，只是低著頭嘆口氣︰「你本來就不應該來幫助我。」Jason的聲音裡藏著絲慍怒，他打斷了Tim的話︰「所以我不應該去幫助一個好人。」Tim揉動眉頭，Jason為甚麼要把他的話扭曲成這個意思。「在確保人身安全的情況下，你可以去幫助別人。」

「我很安全。」Jason冷靜地回應使Tim更是煩惱，這場對話就是簡直就是對牛彈琴。Jason不打算停止，沒關係，那麼就由Tim來中止這場關係。男生把繃帶拿過來，纏在傷口上。「我先走了。」他的傷口還在痛，但他不能在留在Jason的屋子裡，不可以再這樣。「別走，鳥寶寶。」Jason一下便捉住Tim的手腕，不讓他轉身離開。

「放手，Jason。」雖說他是這樣說，但是Tim並沒有真的甩開Jason。「你知道我不會放手。」Jason向前踏上一步，把Tim圈在懷裡。他將下巴擱在Tim的腦袋上，感受男生安靜地待在他懷中，沒有反抗。「你不認識我。」Jason同意地嗯哼一聲，Tim又繼續說︰「你甚至沒有看過我的樣子。」Jason仍在不置可否地回應︰「是的，我都不知道。」對於他的坦誠，Tim一下便語塞，不知道該為此說些甚麼。

「但我知道你過於努力，知道你就算犧牲自己也拚命想要救人，知道你固執又不會照顧自己。」Jason把Tim摟得更緊，男生的耳朵貼在他健壯的胸膛前，聆聽他強而有力的心跳聲，打亂自身的心跳節拍。「我的感覺不會出錯，這一切都指向你。」Jason在Tim的髮旋上留下一吻，輕柔得似是不存在般。Tim不想給他反應，可是雙手卻不自覺地攀到Jason的後背上。

他們甚麼也沒說，只是在窗邊擁著對方。Tim放開了攥緊Jason皮衣的手，輕輕將他推開︰「我要走了，Jason。」這次Jason再也沒有阻止他，沉默著讓他自窗邊離開自己的視線。Tim並沒有走多遠，只是越了數棟高樓後，隔了好一會才轉身回到Jason住宅對面的天台上。Jason仍然在窗邊看著外頭，Tim計算過在這個位置是男人的視線死角，對方並不會看見自己。

Tim看著Jason傾著上身，前臂抵在窗邊，修長的雙指間夾著一根香煙，舉起手把香煙遞到薄唇邊吸了一口氣，徐徐地把煙霧吐出。俊俏的外貌在煙霧間消失數秒，在煙霧散開的剎那，讓Tim不住沉淪在男人的眼神中。他看著Jason把煙灰抖動，隨著風散落在外頭。當他抽完這根香煙後，毫不在意地把它扔到外面。那曾經給他處理過無數次傷口的大手正掃在他的髮絲上，頗為粗魯地搔過腦袋。直至Jason轉身回到房間之後，Tim才回到自己的安全屋內。

既然已經決定好不再和Jason見面，Tim在第二天便把之前Jason借給他穿的衣服還給對方，襯著Jason工作的時候，偷偷潛進對方的房子，把疊好的衣服放在Jason的床上。Tim第一次以自己的真實身份出現在Jason的面前，說是出現在對方面前，其實也不過是在車行附近觀察男人的工作。

他穿著最普通的黑色緊身牛仔褲，和一件黑色的衛衣，把衣服的帽子戴好在頭上，站在車行對面馬路之隔的地方看向男人。Jason的白色T恤上印著無法洗掉的機油，就連手臂和臉頰也因為工作關係變得髒兮兮，嘴角仍然叼著根香煙，只讓他更添魅力。Jason健壯的上身幾乎把衣服撐開，隨著他修車的動作，那肌肉亦隨之展開。陽光照在他那被汗水打濕的身體，讓Tim挪不開眼睛。

明明Tim才是那個訓練有素的紅羅賓，Jason光是這樣便比他強壯得這麼多，就如同被天神精心打造的雕像一般，這不公平，Tim卻沒有怨言。在Tim打算回去的時候，Jason的眼眸和他的對上了。他們的目光就這樣在空中交纏了數秒，在Tim認為超過了正常人對視的時間後，男生把視線收回來，轉身便離開。

為了避開和Jason見面，Tim盡量不親自出現在犯罪巷。如果有甚麼發現或是調查的話，他會直接和Barbara Gordon說，讓她把事情安排給家族裡的其他成員處理。然而命運總喜歡和他開玩笑，他沒有想到在一次拯救行動時，會在現場看見Jason，不過也許他不應該為此意外。

他們收到消息在犯罪巷中起了幫派衝突，本來雙方只是在進行軍火交易，但買方突然出爾反爾，讓自己的成員掃射賣方的人，想吞併他們的軍火。只是賣方似乎也料到他們會有這樣的行動，亦有所防備。本來的交易演變成犯罪巷的槍戰，由於犯罪巷的地勢，附近都是無辜的居民，偏偏他們卻把此處演變成戰場，很多人都被波及。Tim和其他家族成員都衝往犯罪巷之中，只需把幫派成員都帶到GCPD，同時配合警方的行動，把傷者移到醫院即可。

當Tim正在移交傷者的時候，眼角突然看見一個熟悉的身影，瞬間吸引了他的注意力。不，Jason正騎著電單車跟在一個罪犯後面，似乎想要捉住那個人。操，Jason到底在想甚麼！Tim即時打開家族的通訊頻道，和他們交代一聲正在追捕其中一個幫派份子之後，便跟上Jason的腳步。

Tim看著那個幫派分子在開車的同時，往身後的Jason開了數槍，男生簡直可以聽見自己的心跳，幾乎要自喉管吐出來。他看著子彈擊中Jason的肩膀，男人吃痛地轉動電單車，失控地撞到一邊的牆上時，Tim的心跳瞬間止在原地。他毫不猶豫地降落在Jason身邊，馬上把罪犯的方位發送給Barbara，讓她找人去追捕他，因為他有個傷者需要照顧。

「Jason？Jason？你能聽見我說話嗎？」Tim一邊呼喊著Jason的名字，一邊為對方做簡單的急救。他從沒有如此慌亂過，當他看見Jason蒼白的臉頰時，彷彿憶起第一次看見有人在面前失血過多死去的恐懼。幸好Jason回應他的話，睜開眼睛看向Tim︰「我得說沒有想到我們會這樣見面。」Tim的手在輕顫，他快速地在傷口上噴上凝血劑，他需要在安全的地方為Jason虛理傷口。

「我也沒有料到，現在我要把救護人員喊過來，等我一下。」當Tim打算把現在的定位發送給Barbara的時候，Jason阻止了他︰「不需要，這死不了，不想佔用別人的位置，留給其他有需要的人。」Tim的理智知道Jason確實只需處理好傷口，便不會因此而死去，Tim有資格說出這樣的話，可是他的情感只想摑男人一記耳光。「如果你出事，別旨意可以看見我的臉。」

Tim轉頭看向倒在地上的電單車，再次慶幸車沒有被撞毀。「你可以站起來嗎？」看見Jason點點頭，小心地站起來時，Tim馬上讓Jason靠在自己身上，小心地把他扶到電單車邊。自己先把電單車扶好，讓Jason坐到自己身後，把Jason載回在犯罪巷的家裡。Jason的雙手摟著Tim的腰，身體的重量都靠在男生的後背上，壓得有點沉，但至少Tim可以感覺到對方的胸膛在自己後背起伏的安心。

他小心地把Jason帶回房子內，放在床上，熟悉地在櫥櫃中拿出醫療箱，蹲在男人旁邊為他正式處理傷口。在Tim處理完他的傷口之後，Jason已經昏昏沉沉地似乎要暈過去，卻仍然在喃喃自語道︰「你的眼睛是藍色的……」Tim用濕布輕擦Jason身上的血跡和汗水，一時不太清楚他在說甚麼。「甚麼？」Jason在昏迷和清醒之間掙扎，繼續說︰「那天我看見你了……」

這時Tim才知道Jason指的是甚麼，在車行那天Jason把自己認出來了。「那你還想看我的樣子嗎？」Tim把濕布放到一旁，手覆在Jason的額上感受對方是否有發燒，在感到對方的體溫正常後鬆了口氣。「嗯，明天……」Tim哼聲作回應，然後把房間的東西放回原位。

回到房間後，Tim本來以為Jason已經睡著了，可是男人在他回去的時候說一句︰「來睡這邊…別走……」Tim忍不住被對方如同撒嬌的行為惹笑了，他把眼罩放在一邊，換上Jason的衣服，小心地挪到Jason的身邊，安靜地躺下來。「晚安，Jason。」Jason迷糊地哼了聲，將男生拉近身邊後，終於可以安穩地睡下去。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 因為今天晚上要更新Blood & Lust，為防撞車，先發這篇啦~
> 
> ＊ 明天預告：Lazarus Pit
> 
> ＊ 因為明天題材會涉及到Future State 未來態的設定，所以可以先看Future State: Robin Eternal刊，只有兩期，很快的XD 如果不方便的話，我明天也會大概說說未來態有關Tim的事情hhhhhh


End file.
